Jerome
by AzaleaLee
Summary: Jerome gets a taste for killing, he loves the rush and it quickly becomes an addiction. When he saves Chloe from a drunken man one night he makes the decision that he can use her, so he kidnaps her, effectively changing her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Gotham fanfic and it's been a while since I wrote anything so I'm a little rusty. It may be horrible it may be good who knows. It's an O/C and Jermone fanfic, feeling inspired after reading some others stories on here. Jeromevaleska's stories are amazing so shout out to them, especially if your into something smutty, personally I am so yeah lol. This will be totally off from the show storyline. Some of you may like it some of you will probably hate it but I'm gonna roll with this anyway.**

 **By the way of anyone wants to mention their name in this somewhere throw me your name and I'll give you a random mention as a person.**

 **Enjoy...**

...

The trailer was void of sound spare his heavy breathing and the gurgle that came from her throat as she choked on her own blood. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him in horror. He mirrored her expression, as the shock of what he had just done hit him. He knelt beside her body frozen in place, with his hand holding the kitchen knife still embedded in her throat. His copper, red hair hung over his eyes.

He had just stabbed his own mother.

Snapping out of his daze he scurried backwards, dropping the knife with a loud clatter on the floor. His back collided with the cupboards of the trailers small kitchenette. His breathing quickened as panic set in.

 _What have I done_ ,

 _what have I done,_

 _What have I done._

He watched with tears in his eyes as his mother took one last gurgled breath, before she fell still.

He ran his hand through his hair, letting his head fall back against the chipped wood.

And he started to laugh, a small chuckle at first before he broke into uncontrolled hysterics. He stopped suddenly, bringing his gaze back down to her dead body, his expression before forlorn now held a wide, maniacal grin. _The bitch deserved it_

"Oh, Mother, mother, mother," He tutted in a dark voice through gritted teeth, with a shake of his head. "You just wouldn't stop pushing," He sighed and stood, turning to the sink to wash the blood off of his hands. He let out another laugh. "Do the dishes Jerome," He huffed, "Do this, do that, Jerome, nag, nag, nag" He laughed loudly, the sound vibrating off of the thin metal walls, before he abruptly stopped and glared down as the red tinged water ran clear. "Nothing worse, then a pushy, nagging whore, you know. You brought this on yourself" He tilted his head as he looked back at her while drying his hands on a cloth. "By all means be a whore, just don't a nagging whore."

He turned and looked out of the trailer window at the bright lights of the circus in full swing in the distance. His mother was due to perform soon. Someone would no doubt come looking for her, he needed to get out of here. Quickly he set to pack a bag of his things, which wasn't alot, his mother felt their money was better spent on careless nights out then actually caring for her only child. He threw what little he had in the bag, slipping a knife into his pocket before making his way to the door. He pulled it open and paused with his fingers on the handle, looking back at her once more he grinned darkly.

"It's been fun, mom. But I got to go." He broke into another round of hysterical laughter as he left the trailer slamming the door behind him and walked off into the darkness the lights of Gotham city in the distance beckoning him.

...

2 hours later

Chloe threw the cloth down onto the counter, it was finally clean enough for her to be satisfied and her shift at the little cafe was over for the night. She tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her ear and looked outside, she sighed. They were coming into Winter and the day's were becoming shorter, darkness had already fallen a couple of hours earlier. Chloe didn't like walking home in the dark, it was no secret that Gotham was far from a safe city. Especially in the late hours.

She shook her head it was only a few blocks, she would be fine. Chloe grabbed her coat before hitting the lights and setting the alarm. She left the cafe and locked the door. The brisk air hit her and she held her coat tighter around her small frame as she set off into the night.

As she reached the second block the sound of a trash can tumbling startled her, Chloe looked behind her quickly but there was nothing there. She took a deep breath to steady her racing heart beat but picked up her pace. The sound off footsteps filled her ears, her eyes widened as she walked faster still. She wasn't sure if there was someone there or if she was just hearing things and causing herself to internally freak out. She prayed for the latter as she reached the third block.

 _Almost there, almost there, almost there._ She silently willed herself.

The sight of her apartment building coming into view gave her a rush of hope and she smiled tightly to herself.

 _Nearly there._

Suddenly a hand wrapped around her wrist and she was harshly pulled backwards. She gasped as she stumbled and was forced to turn to face a large, brawny man. He was tall, towering over her, he grinned down at her showing several missing teeth. The smell of booze was evident on his breath.

"Well, well, well. A pretty young lady like yourself shouldn't be out here alone at night." He slurred heavily,swaying a little where he stood.

"Sir, please unhand me." She tugged her arm away but he tightened his grip and pulled her closer.

"Oh, I don't think so. I think I need to take care of you," He licked his lip, "I think we could have a little fun, keep eachother warm." He used his free hand to trail his calloused hands along the side of her face and down towards her chest

"Let me go!" She tried as hard as she could to pull away but it was to no avail, he just pulled harder. Her lip trembled and she willed herself not to cry, not to show weakness.

"I believe the lady asked you to let go."

Chloe jumped at the unfamiliar voice coming from behind her, she craned her neck looking back to find a young man standing with a bag slung over his shoulder. His copper hair shining in the light of a street lamp. He looked past her, staring the brute in the eye, a smirk spread across his features.

The man held her wrist tightly and he pulled her into his side, "Go home kid, if you know what's good for you, you'll walk away and pretend you seen nothing." He looked down at Chloe and took a deep sniff, pressing his nose into her hair. Her skin crawled and she squeezed her eyes closed wishing with all her might that this was a dream and she'd wake up.

The flame-haired boys grin widened and he laughed loudly. When he stopped his smile disappeared and glared at him "I asked nicely," He insisted and took a slow step forward.

The man furrowed his brow and tilted his head, "What are you gonna do about it."

"Oh I don't think you want to know what i could do to you if you don't let go." The boy stepped closer again.

The man holding Chloe pushed her to the ground behind him and moved to step towards him.

"Shoulda gone home when you had the chance," He clenched his fist and swung for the boys head, the red-head ducked it with ease and the man stumbled falling to the ground in his drunken stupor. The boy looked back at him and tutted with a shake of his head. He turned back looking down at Chloe on the ground and held out his hand to help her up.

"Hey gorgeous, I'm Jerome." He gave her a wide grin as he pulled her to her feet. "And who might you be."

She went to open her mouth when she suddenly gasped, "Look out!"

Jerome didn't have a chance to respond before a punch connected with the side of his face. He clicked his jaw holding a hand to his cheek and spat, his saliva, mixed with blood hit the concrete. "Ha, well that wasn't very nice." He spun around and gave the man a dark smirk.

He went to swing again, Jerome dodged once more before darting towards the man and hit him hard with a headbutt. The drunk stumbled back clinging his head. Jerome blinked a few times trying to clear his vision, he shook his head and laughed loudly, staring at him maniacaly.

"You're gonna regret that you little punk," the man yelled and ran at him. Jerome slipped to the side with ease and laughed again. _What a rush._ The drunk lost his footing and swayed, crashing back into Chloe. She was knocked down and her head hit the concrete hard, her ears rung and her vision blurred. Her eyes met with Jerome's before he turned to look back at the drunk, slowly pulling a knife from his pocket as the drunk ran at him, and then she lost consciousness.

Jerome looked down at the brunette before turning his gaze back on the man. He tutted and shook his head. "Naughty, naughty."

The man growled before running at Jerome once more. But this time the red-head decided he'd finished with his game, he pulled the knife hidden in his pocket and when the man was within reach he swung forward, embedding it into the drunks stomach.

He gasped and spluttered, blood beginning to drip from his lips. Jerome twisted the blade, ripping through the flesh and muscle and cackled when the man screamed in agony and terror. _Oh what a wonderful sound._

The man hunched forward, falling to the ground. More blood spilling from his mouth. Jerome bent over him, grinning wildly. "My second killing in a night," He stood proudly on the man's stomach forcing him to vomit another torrent of blood. "It's such a rush, you know, first a whore and now you. Ha. I could totally be a hero" He pursed his lips and hummed in thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I don't think that's my style" He laughed as he watched the man start to shake violently before he sucked in a gurgled breath and stopped and his head lulled lifelessly to the side.

Jerome sighed and nodded feeling satisfied with his work and he turned back to where Chloe still lay unconscious on the path. He strolled over to her "Can't really leave you there, i might be able to find a use for you gorgeous, think of it as paying back a favour" He shrugged as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder, "This is going to be difficult" He bent down and picked her up into his arms and headed off down the road whistling to himself, it was just another night in Gotham city.

Chloe stirred and shifted in his arms, but she stayed unconscious, unaware that her life was about to drastically change, in the worst way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, oh, oh, oh here we go... walking talking like you know I AM A PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The sound of singing and cackling laughter roused her from her sleep. Chloe slowly opened her eyes and realized with a start that she was not in her apartment. She jerked into a sitting position immediately regretting the action when it made her head, ache and throb painfully. She closed her eyes, holding a hand to her head and winced, it was tender.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked around, the room was small, and empty spare for the uncomfortable mattress resting on. The floor and ripped, moulding wall paper were covered in a thick layer of dust. It almost looked abandoned.

Her gaze landed in the corner where a bag lay, open with a small pile of clothes laying beside it. Suddenly the events of the night before came rushing back. The drunken man attacking her, the red head coming to her aid, _Jerome._ She remembered being knocked to the ground and seeing him pull a knife from his pocket before everything went black.

Chloe's eyes widened, had he killed the man. Was he a murderer. Her chest tightened and her breaths came quick and panicked. How did she get here, wherever here was. She looked down relieved to see she was still clothed, but she needed to leave.

"Gorgeous! You're awake" Chloe looked up to find Jerome standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face. "How did you sleep."

Her voice caught in her throat, and she sat motionless like a stray stunned in headlights. When she didn't respond his face fell slightly and he tutted with a shake of his head. A strand of red hair fell over his eyes. "You know, doll, it's rude to ignore someone when they're speaking to you." His voice had suddenly taken on a lower, gravelly tone and his teeth had clenched.

Chloe gulped, looking at her hands, the floor, anywhere but at his eyes that were glaring daggers at her. "I- I slept fine, thank you." Her voice quivered and broke slightly as she spoke.

The grin returned to Jerome's face. He walked over to the mattress and plopped down beside her, resting his back against the wall. Chloe quickly moved as far as she could from him toward the other end of the bed and pulled her knees to her chest, her body shaking against her will.

He watched her with a dark gaze and rolled his eyes, "Why are you scared of me?" He turned his body so he was facing her. "I saved your life... and this is how you repay me, by treating me like some monster."

She looked up at him, he spoke with such venom yet that grin remained etched onto his face. He was clearly crazy.

"You had a knife, did you kill him?" She whispered.

Jerome's mouth formed into a little 'O' as he realized she'd seen him pull out the blade. "Oh well yes," He said casually, smiling as he thought about it, the feeling of the cold metal cutting into his soft flesh like butter. The torrents of blood pouring out onto the cement "But clearly only for self defense," He shrugged.

Chloe watched him closely, "You used it for self defense?" She asked, hoping she was maybe not in as much danger as she'd thought.

Jerome paused and he tilted his head looking at the wall where a torn piece of wall paper was swaying in the breeze from an open window. "Well yes... however when I used it on my mother a few hours earlier, that...that was purely for my entertainment. And oh what a rush it was." He turned back to look at her, and he burst into a fit of laughter, his eyes wild.

She watched him, her chest filled with terror. Her lip quivered and she willed herself not to cry. Jerome stopped and gave a deep sigh a content smile on his lips. "So I guess you're wondering why I brought you here," He shuffled down so he was laying with his arms resting casually behind his head. "Why I didn't just chop you to pieces the way I did to that brute after I'd brought you here last night." He sat up quickly, and grabbed a hold of her chin forcefully, enough to bruise, not allowing her to pull away "I could have slit your pretty little throat." He traced his finger along her throat with his other hand. "Have you ever killed someone, gorgeous. Felt that sweet, sweet rush of adreniline. The satisfaction of watching the life disappear from their bodies." He watched her waiting for an answer, when one didn't come he grabbed her chin harder, his nails pierced into her skin. She couldn't help the whimper that escaped then. "When I ask you a question I expect an answer." He growled and pressed his face to the side of her hair.

"No," She choked out with a sniffle, a tear ran down her cheek.

He sighed and let go of her. "No I suppose you wouldn't have," He said thoughtfully, "You look like the good girl type, I might have to change that one day... might have to break you." He looked her body up and down with a lick of his lips. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

Chloe looked up at him as he moved to lay back down again, his hands back behind his head as casually as before. "Chloe," She mumbled.

Jerome tilted his head." Chloe," He said it slowly, letting it roll off his tongue "Well Chloe, I hadn't killed before yesterday either. My mother, you see. She was a bit of a whore, she liked opening her whore legs, and sleeping with her whore friends, right in the next room."

He bit his lip. "And then they'd come for me, they'd take turns beating me. Her 'pathetic excuse for a child. Her biggest mistake.' They'd beat me til I was bruised and bleeding, crying on the floor in a fetal position. Even on my birthdays. The beatings though weren't what broke me in the end. No... it was the nagging... always nagging and whinging and bitching about something. She'd just been busy fucking some loser and then she comes out and she demands I do the dishes, can you believe that?" He looked up at Chloe, who hurriedly shook her head knowing it was best to reply now. "I couldn't stand her nagging, and I just snapped, you know. And I grabbed the closest thing I could which just happened to be a kitchen knife.. and I stabbed her in the throat, over and over" He shrugged before falling into another round of laughter. "But then I got a taste for it, blood lust I think it's called.. you and your friend just happened to be there at the right time."

"Why didn't you kill me?" Chloe whispered.

Jerome shrugged, "I figured I could use you for something, a pretty face like yours could come in useful. An assistant of sorts if you will. See I was thinking last night, Chloe, wouldn't it be exciting to have an entire city in fear of you... maybe even more in future." He grinned wider at the thought. "They would need to be big, the things I'd do, Chloe. Mass murders, wreaking havoc all over Gotham. My name and face all over the news. I could see it now. You could help me, Chloe, maybe with the smaller jobs that need doing for starters, but then one day you could join in the fun stuff" He looked back at her.

"And what if I don't want to, what if I say no?" She replied and immedietly wished she'd kept her mouth shut when he sat up and pulled his knife from his pocket and held it to her throat. The tip of the blade cut into her skin and she cried out.

"Well if you don't want to I could just kill you, I don't need your help, I was purely doing you a favour, a kindness if you will. But if you're going to be an ungrateful bitch, well we could just deal with this right here." he pressed the blade firmer into her skin and she felt something warm and wet drip down her throat.

"No, no please I'll help you, I'm sorry!" She whimpered and squeezed her eyes closed, terrified, waiting for it all to end. She felt the blade pull away. Chloe took a relieved breath before she opened her eyes and watched as Jerome stood wiping the blade on his pants leaving a stain of red, she held her hand to her thoat and pulled back looking down at the blood on her fingers. Nausea and dizziness suddenly swept over her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fainted, landing back onto the mattress.

Jerome sighed down at her, "How dramatic." Then he burst into crazed laughter before leaving the room and leaving her alone once again.


End file.
